Milling tools for machining fiber reinforced composites can include cutting inserts having a super-abrasive layer such as Polycrystalline Diamond (PCD) or Cubic Boron Nitride (CBN). Examples of cutting inserts having a super-abrasive layer are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,031, and 7,367,753.